


Искажение (Distortion)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: Воля кольца Вонголы и воля Джотто - совсем не одно и то же.





	Искажение (Distortion)

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик на фразу: никто вас не слышит, никто вас не помнит.

       _Однажды выбрав кого-то своей жертвой, Кольцо уже не отпустит. Приняв кого-то как своего владельца, оно навечно привязывает несчастного к себе._  
  
      Джотто попадает в кольцо позже Секондо — тот погибает в перестрелке, когда ему нет и тридцати пяти, а Джотто успевает увидеть внуков и проводить в последний путь своих постаревших хранителей. А потом и сам умирает — со спокойной душой, еще не зная, на что обречен.  
  
      Даже на том свете Риккардо умудряется насмехаться, но все-таки объясняет, каково положение дел. И рассказывает, что, когда пришло время для испытания Второго, ему явились образы предшественников. В то время Риккардо искренне полагал, что всех их перебили на чужбине. Оказалось, ошибался. Жестоко ошибался.  
  
       _Кольцо обладает собственной волей. Вот только говорит оно через чужие образы.  
  
      К сожалению, первым истинным владельцем его оказался Джотто. Первым и навеки избранным образом. _  
  
      Когда в кольцо попадает Третий, Примо искренне не понимает, откуда в его взгляде столько ненависти — при жизни они даже не были знакомы. Когда ему доводится взглянуть на испытание Четвертого, вопрос отпадает. Кварто силится доказать свою решимость, Джотто — отговорить его, убедить, что это совсем не то. Что это ловушка, запершая уже три поколения.  
  
      «Нет, ты не должен взваливать на себя этот груз! Спасайся, пока не поздно, иначе кольцо захватит и тебя!» — кричит Примо.  
  
       _«Я принимаю твою решимость», — говорит воля кольца, принявшая облик своего первого владельца._  
  
      А спустя несколько лет в кольце оказывается заточен еще и Четвертый, и смотрит на Джотто с той же ненавистью, что и Третий. Только Риккардо зло смеется — то ли над собой, то ли злорадствует.  
  
       _Из раза в раз повторяется одно и то же. Наследники все, как один, ненавидят того, кому не посчастливилось оказаться первым владельцем — **первой жертвой**  — кольца, и ничего не слышат, не хотят слышать. _  
  
      А Джотто продолжает пытаться докричаться. Верит, что однажды он сможет спасти кого-то от незавидной участи, старается. Джотто все еще помнит свои идеалы, цель — защищать беззащитных. Перед кольцом беззащитны все, в особенности — его владельцы.  
  
       **Первым смирился Джи.** Верный соратник, надежная опора для босса… он давно уже перестал верить.  
  
       **За ним был Алауди.** Удивительно, что он вообще когда-то верил — отчаянно, и недолго.  
  
       **После — Накл.** Он потерял вдвое больше, чем остальные. Он потерял не только надежду на спасение из плена, но и веру, большую часть жизни направляющую его, — в Бога.  
  
       **Асари держался долго.** В редкие моменты, когда Джотто был готов сдаться, хранитель Дождя помогал сохранить надежду. Улыбался, верил сам. Только в какой-то момент улыбка его померкла. Та самая, придающая сил. Не было сказано никаких слов. Но Джотто понял: дальше он как-то сам.  
  
      Лампо верил истово, почти по-детски наивно. Надеялся сам, подбивал верить других. Держался за надежду так, словно искренне верил, что именно она помогает ему не сойти с ума.  **Он сдался на Даниэле.**  
  
      Восьмая первой заподозрила неладное.  
  
       _Кольцо помнит своих владельцев такими, какими последний раз их «видело». Только Джотто и Даниэла умерли гораздо позже, чем оно показывает. Джотто, уехавший в Японию из-за нежелания развязывать войну. И Даниэла, переставшая носить кольцо после рождения наследника-сына._  
  
      Только вот Восьмой это не помогло.  
  
       _Восьмая, как и все они, заперта._  
  
      Восьмая, кажется, ненавидит Первое поколение чуть меньше, чем остальные.  
  
      Восьмая забирает веру Лампо, но дает силы Джотто.  
  
      Когда кольцо пропускает в себя волю очередного наследника, Джотто старается чуть сильнее обычного. Он так искренне надеется, что уж истинный наследник его услышит, что кричит, срывая голос, и готов расплакаться, как ребенок. Изо всех сил старается достучаться до того, кто похож на него — телом, душой, идеалами.  
  
      Позади безмолвными тенями маячат хранители и потомки. Риккардо скалится,  _«никто тебя не слышит, никто тебя не помнит»_. Секондо никогда не пытался верить.  _Джотто иногда ему завидует._  
  
      — Я уничтожу Вонголу! — кричит обреченный стать Дечимо.  
  
       _«Я возвеличу Вонголу!»_  — слышит Примо.  
  
      — Беги, спасайся от этой участи! — надсадно, из последних сил пытается докричаться Джотто.  
  
       _«Я принимаю твою решимость»_ , слышит истинный наследник, так похожий на Первого.  
  
       _Джотто сдается._


End file.
